


desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Dominant Leia Organa, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Heavily Consensual Overtones, Impact Play, Pegging, Submissive Han Solo, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Han can't resist asking his wife, Leia, to tie him up and fuck him. Each time he does, though, he gets more than he bargains for in the best way imaginable.





	desperation

**Author's Note:**

> this is so incredibly self indulgent and i'm loving it so i hope you love it too!

Han groaned. His wrists and ankles stung and had been chafed red-raw from ropes that held him as still as possible. Their tight grip and their pain were not a great enough lesson to stop him from pulling on them. As he stayed there, all he could think about was Leia. She’d been absent for what he guessed was half an hour, and his desperation and impatience were through the roof. Every thought of her sent shock waves to the tension between his thighs, the silence of the room cultivating his loud thoughts.

His hands were tied close to his cock, pulled beneath him as his shoulders were curled over and his back stretched. He wanted to reach to touch his cock, but it was pointless to try. It wasn't worth wasting his energy on something impossible. Still, despite his discomfort, he was thrilled.

Before being with Leia, Han had explored this side of his sexuality before, but not as often as he would have liked. It had always lurked beneath the surface, but seeming like a tough guy was a better way to get away with all the smuggling and trouble he got himself into. Besides, when he indulged in it with others, none of it compared to doing it with her. Leia always took charge in every situation, no matter the context, and to have it all to himself felt extraordinary.

Soon, the door to the room he was in swung open, shadowy figure coming into view until it came closer and manifested into the most glorious sight. “Leia,” He sighed, grunting in frustration when he tried to look up at her, his body at too weird an angle for him to do so. He settled for dealing with the cold, hard floor pressing against his cheek and blurring part of his vision as he tried to focus on her.

Leia stood straight, her hair in two long braids, and a white dress that didn't quite reach the middle of her thighs hugged her gentle curves. It was begging to be pulled off, but Han decided not to get his hopes up too high to have the privilege of doing it himself. In her right hand sat a thin black flogger, it’s tails swaying with every step she took forward. She blurred the line between heaven and hell with grace, all it going straight to his cock.

“Yes?” Her voice was soft yet commanding. “What is it,  _ Hotshot _ ?”

“Nothin’,  _ Princess _ ,” Han snapped, tone smug. “Was just wonderin’ what took you so long. It’s not very polite to leave people tied up and naked.”

“I have other priorities. Anything’s better than being stuck with men like you, isn’t it?” Leia stepped closer to Han, looking down at him with a mischievous smile on her face. The intensity in her eyes was startling and captivating. 

“Men like me, huh? What do you think you’re talking about? I thought you liked scoundrels. Said so yourself,  _ Highness _ .” Han smirked. He drew a deep breath, willing away how much he loved and craved her belittlement of him.

“In your dreams.”

The flogger in Leia’s hand made a layered thump as she slapped it against her palm delicately enough so to not seem as though it caused her any pain. The thought of what it could do to Han made him gulp and sent a shiver up his spine. He knew Leia was intentionally making careful emphasis of it.

Pain was one of Han’s favourite indulgences. He couldn’t quite place why, but the shock and sting of his flesh and the way it stayed on him for a moment was electrifying. For a while he had neglected to let Leia know he loved it, but he suspected she knew judging by her responses to his annoyingness with an elbow to the stomach or sometimes a hit to his face. Most bystanders were baffled as to why he never told her to stop it.

“Now, what am I going to do with you today?” Leia crouched down in front of him, one knee to the ground. Han could see right up her skirt, trying as hard as he could to look at her face instead of fantasise about what he could do if he weren’t tied up. If only he could reach forward and- “Han?”

Han drew his attention back to her. Regret for not focusing on the situation flooded in as he remembered all the things she could do to him then and there. His heart sped up and he recoiled when she draped the thick tails of the flogger from his cheekbone to his jaw.

“What’s wrong?” Leia taunted, doing it again. She pulled it away and leaned over, fingers brushing fallen hair from Han’s eye. “Someone afraid?”

Her touch and words were like an electric pulse, waving through Han and making his cock jerk. “Afraid of what, Princess?” He said through pursed lips and an intense stare. “You ain’t doing anything to scare me.”

“So does that mean you already know what I’m going to do to you?” Leia set the flogger down beside her and ran the back of her nails down the side of Han’s face. The way he exhaled deeply and kept putting all of his effort into not looking up her skirt made her chuckle.

“Yeah, you’re gonna hurt me or whatever. How amazing!” Han rolled his eyes. It was fun to pull on her strings.

Leia pulled his hair back, careful not to injure him, and grabbed his face with her free hand. “What was that?”

Han sighed, pursing his lips with a steady stare. “Nothing.”

Leia contemplated hitting him across the mouth, but it would have been too much fun for him, and she couldn’t let him have that yet. “Would you like me to only do that then? I don’t think you deserve to touch me now. I was going to let you, but I guess you don’t need it if you’re going to be ungrateful.” Her grip on Han’s face tightened. “I was even considering fucking you, but I guess I won’t.” 

The look in Han’s wide eyes was total regret and frustration. Suddenly he was very interested in the idea of getting fucked. He didn’t have a chance to say anything before Leia got up, gave him a sly smile with a disappointed shake of her head and wandered behind him with the flogger in her hand. The fear she taunted him with surfaced and combined with arousal.

“Remember you can use the safeword whenever you want. I don’t mind.” Leia broke character for only a moment, but Han appreciated it more than anything she could do in their situation. Hearing her say she cared for him and was going to look after him was nice. Trusting her was always worthwhile.

“You got it, Princess.” 

Without warning, Leia hit Han’s ass with the flogger. He grunted and gritted his teeth, tightening his fists and briefly closing his eyes. It felt hot and it stung, the pain lingered for a few moments but the heat didn’t go away.

“Did you like that, Hotshot?” Leia did it again, “Oh, wait. _ I don’t care _ .”

That statement made Han’s toes curl and knocked the breath out of him. His cock began to crave attention, especially when she hit him more, which would be considered unusual for most people. Their intensity varied between strokes, each one a shock to his system that left him not knowing what to anticipate.

Heat burned Han’s ass, and he relished in the way it lingered. He knew the welts would stay for a while, and if they drew enough blood to the surface, then maybe he’d have light speckles of bruising. He smiled to himself about how proud Leia would be of herself if that were to happen, but he was snapped back to reality when she hit him again.

For a brief moment Leia stopped and leaned forward to kiss his ass, her touch making the lasting pain hurt more for a moment. She moved her hand to reach for his cock, stroking it and gliding her thumb over it’s slick tip. Han moaned and held his breath, whimpering into every movement of her hand on his cock.

“Awh, your cock’s dripping for me.” Leia jerked his cock faster, letting his precome slick it to make her movements easier. “You’re such a slut for pain, aren’t you? I wonder if you can get off on me flogging your ass without touching you. It’d be fun to try, don’t you think?” 

Leia moved back to where she was and hit the flogger against Han’s ass as she could, chuckling when he cried out.

“Like  _ hell  _ that’s gonna happen,” Han said, groaning and trying to stay still as she hit him more. “And you know it won’t happen, so just get over it and make me come. I don’t care if I fuck you or you fuck me or-”

“All right then. You can’t come today unless it’s from me flogging you.” Leia was proud and having the time of her life. Submissive, hopeless Han was driving her wild.

_Bitch_. Despite his pain, Han smirked. “Does that mean that you’ll at least leave one of us to fuck each other?” That earned him a flog that he knew he deserved. He yanked on his bonds, grunting and collapsing from the sting and exertion.

Eventually, after Leia read the signs that it was too much for him, she stopped. She dropped to her knees and ran her hand over his ass, digging her nails in to make him jump. “You did well, but not good enough to touch me.”

Han’s heart was pounding with fear, and his face went red with shame and disappointment with himself. He didn’t know what else he could have done, but he assumed it was all a part of her scheme to make this good. She moved back in front of him and he could see the wetness of her white panties, making him sigh. If only he could pull them away and kiss her cunt, gliding his tongue along it and sucking on her clit. The thought jolted his cock to full hardness. He sighed.

“Fuck me then,” Han snapped. “If I ain’t allowed to touch you, then why don’t you just fuck me?”

“But that’s giving you what you want. I guess though… What do you say, hotshot? Think I should?" Leia leaned down close to Han’s face and kissed him as gently as she could. "Do you even deserve it?"

“Please, Leia. You owe me for leaving me alone here for ages.” 

“I owe you nothing,” Leia sat back, still on her knees but with her thighs spread apart and panties on display. “But I guess you can beg for it and I might change my mind about fucking you.”

Han swallowed. It was humiliating to beg, and uncomfortable in the sense that he wanted what he got whenever he wanted with no one dictating it. Still, it was hot as fuck to have Leia command it, “Okay then, fuck me.” He smirked, trying to spin the satisfaction his way with his smartass tone.

“You’d better not think that’s enough. Try harder.” Leia grasped her left breast with her hand, the fabric of her dress bunching below it and lifting it’s hem by a fraction of an inch. With her pace as slow as she could manage, she snaked her hand down to her cunt, rubbing against the wetness of her panties.

“Please fuck me,” Han whimpered when she slid her hand beneath the fabric of her panties, her fingers rubbing tiny circles on her clit. This was the worst form of torture, but now he was turned on more than he had been the entire time. “Please? I need it.”

Leia moaned and arched her back, fingers pressing against the ground as her others thrust in and out of her. As Han begged more she had both her hands down her panties, working together to push her close to the edge of an orgasm. “You’re so cute, I think I’m gonna--ah, fuck--come."

It was too much for Han, but he kept begging, knowing he couldn’t stop her if he tried.

“Han, I’m gonna come, oh my stars this feels so good.” Leia looked directly at him, her smile as smug as she could make it despite the fact she was fucking herself as hard as she could. “I’m so close. I’m-” Her voice trailed off into a symphony of moans as she threw her head back and waded into the waters of the orgasm that washed over her. She knew Han was watching, undoubtedly as frustrated as he could get. When she came down from her climax she chuckled at him.

“You look so sad that it was me who made myself come.” Leia took her dress off over her shoulders. “I guess I’ll fuck you now to make you feel better.” Her voice was patronising, making Han somehow feel guilty and embarrassed.

Han released a deep, slow, thankful groan. “Thank you, Leia. I love you. Thank you so-” He stopped talking when Leia rolled her eyes.

“I still never said you’d come.” She didn’t let him finish by the time she scattered away to retrieve a strapon with a sizeable, not too hard dildo attached to it. It had contours that always blew Han’s mind, the sensations driving him wild every time he had had it in his ass. She grabbed a bottle of their preferred lubricant and she shuffled back to where she was.

Han gulped when he saw it, further turned on by the sight of Leia wielding a large, delightful yet fake cock. “You’re the worst.”

“Maybe,” Leia grabbed the base of it, emphasising it as Han’s eyes widened. “Do you really need it?”

“You can see how hard I am, so you know how much I need it,” Han groaned, “So how about you just get on with it?”

“Don’t forget to use the safeword if you need it.” She leaned down and gave him a kiss, brushing the hair out of his eyes and crept behind him to drag her nails down his back, grazing them down the still-red of his ass cheeks, until reaching down to cup his balls from behind, making him jump. “You sure you’re okay to let me fuck your ass?” 

Han mumbled in response. 

Leia put a drop of slick on her two forefingers, letting it cover them, circling his asshole with them. Slowly she slid one in, moving it gently when Han was relaxed enough, which came with a moan, and then adding another.

Leia did more than stretch him, pushing her fingers far inside him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Han was moaning, praising her touch. She did it harder and faster, and Han felt tighter and his back arched and his words were quick as he told her how it was beginning to feel almost too good, though it was still not as much as he wanted. Leia removed her fingers with smug pride at his desperation and disappointment.

When Leia pressed the tip to his hole, Han took a breath as deep as he could. Every second that passed was too long, making his heart race with anticipation.

“Just remember,” Leia coated the strapon in slick, “You aren’t allowed to come."

Han froze. “Leia,” He rushed, “Don’t do that to me.” His attempt at seeming like he hated it was weak, and Leia saw through it.

“If you complain, I’m just not going to fuck you at all, understood?” She smiled when he gave a shameful nod.

“I hate you,” Han began, ending his sentence with a gasp as the tip of Leia’s strapon rested against the rim of his ass and slowly pushed forward, Leia knowing by now where to angle it. She thrust forward, not too harsh, but staying still for a moment afterwards. It was urgent and felt dizzyingly good.

“I know.”

Leia’s rhythm started slow and shallow, feeling Han writhe beneath her every time her hips met his. Soon she was drawing as far back out of him as she could, then diving back in deep, leaving Han moaning loud and pushing his ass back against her, desperate to have the attachment as far into him as it could possibly get.

There was no stimulation on Han’s cock, yet pleasure ebbed through it, humiliating drops of precome hitting the ground. The sounds escaping his mouth were rich, so loud and delicious that they turned even his proud self on a little. His eyes were scrunched shut, the ground beneath his head hurting him with each push, but not enough to cause any problems.

“You love my pretty cock, don’t you?” Leia taunted, a faint touch of her panting in her voice. “How lucky you are to get it. I barely have time to waste on fucking you, you should thank me.”

More degradation--all of it going straight to Han’s cock. “Thank you, Leia,” Han stifled moans as she fucked him harder and faster, and on the subtlest of levels it hurt, but he couldn’t have cared less. The fullness of the toy in his ass, thrusting against where he wanted it most, was the only thing that mattered. It felt so good he couldn’t contain his gasps and moans and dirty talk he knew Leia loved, even though she always said it was another example of how he was incapable of shutting up.

“Come on, fuck me, Leia.” Han wished he could stroke his cock and drive himself over the edge, but his lesson from before of not even making an effort stopped him from trying. He’d lose effort he needed to conserve. “Fuck me harder, I want it harder.”

Leia chuckled at him and dragged her nails down his back. “You don’t need it harder though, do you?”

“Please,” Han scrunched his eyes shut and autonomous tears of overwhelming desperate pleasure sprung from his eyes. He gave a great groan when Leia thrust in as hard as she could, continuing to do so as fast as she could. For someone so small, she was far fitter than she looked. “Leia,” He moaned against the ground. Her force was just the way he liked it, and the ecstasy was growing and tightening in his balls. “I’ll give you whatever you want. Please just let me come. I promise I’ll do what you want. Just let me.”

“Anything I want?” Leia smiled, halting and leaning forward. “So you’ll make me come again, huh? You think you can do better than I did to myself?”

“I can, Leia, I promise.” Han’s breath hitched and he stopped to moan, “I’m gonna come.” Leia kept thrusting into him as if she couldn’t hear him. “Please let me. C’mon, I’m so close,  _ oh stars I’m gonna come _ . Leia-” Leia halted and drew her strapon out, and Han felt like he was going to genuinely cry. Deep down he had been expecting that to happen, but it was more aggravating than he could have imagined when she actually did it.

“I said you can’t come,” Leia snapped with authority. “But you said you’re going to make me come didn’t you? Unless you’re not good enough for that?”

Han groaned, frustrated. His balls ached and he needed release, all of his built up pleasure desperate to reach its peak and throw him over the edge. “Come on, Leia!” He groaned, “Don’t do this to me.”

Thankfully, Leia undid his bonds. He took a moment to adjust and stretch his back and shoulders and to get his balance back as he was dragged by his hair into standing up. The cool air brushed his cock and he whimpered, feeling it blow over the beads of precome that were smeared at it’s tip.

Leia dragged him closer to the centre of the room and stood on her toes to kiss Han, her kissing perfect as usual whilst in his state his lips lacked composure. She had her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, dragging his face down so she could stand flat on her feet. “Are you okay with it if I tie you up again?” She mumbled against his lips.

“Please do,” Han smiled, pulling himself away. “I’m happy with that.” He gave her another kiss and then watched her walk away to retrieve a thick rope to tie his arms to his back with.

Watching Leia make the harness made his heart skip a beat in the most fantastic way. She wrapped it around his chest and tied his arms flat against his back, making him check if he could move them at all without causing any harm to himself. The rope was heavier and scratchier than what he had been bound with earlier, and it prickled and chafed his arms. It was attached to a hook on the ceiling, leaving him incapable of moving too far in any direction. She asked if it was okay, and he nodded.

Leia had one more surprise in store, pulling out a ball gag that made Han salivate from the very sight of it. His breath sped up when it came closer to him and he pursed his lips, looking down for a moment before locking eyes with Leia. As someone who was incapable of shutting up for more than a short length of time, it was equally tantalising as it was unwelcomed. The combination was the perfect way to make him much further aroused.

“Want this?” Leia winked, bringing it closer to his face. Han nodded, eager for it despite the discomfort of being silenced. She pushed her fingers into his smile and then dragged them over the scar on his chin, leaving a glisten of saliva over it. When his lips were parted she pressed the ball into his mouth and tied the buckle behind his head, a few stray hairs catching in it and making him wince.

Han’s drool dripped down the gag, and Leia smeared it across his face and pulled away in disgust. “Pathetic,” She wiped the saliva off on Han’s torso, and he wiggled in his restraints. “You’re disgusting.”

Han’s chest rose, his shoulders lifting with his deep breath, and he blushed. No one else would have expected him of all people to be interested in being called things like that, but after hearing her call him all sorts of names for  _ years _ , and in any situation, it drove him wild.

Leia shuffled her ass onto a crate she’d put in front of where Han was tied with her thighs spread. Han caught sight of the glisten of her juices, wishing he could fall to his knees and taste them. He stumbled forward, pulling against the rope as he tried to match his hips up with Leia's. She looked up at him with a sly twinkle in her eyes.

“Do you want to fuck me, Hotshot?” Leia leaned forward and and wrapped her hand around his throat. The gentle restriction of air made Han feel lightheaded, a smile hiding behind the gag. Leia let go when she noticed his focus slip, proceeding to slap him across the face with little force. If he had any pride or the ability to speak, he would have asked her to do it again.

Han nodded and looked down at his cock and back up at Leia, brows knitted in a pout. She grabbed it hard, laughing as he winced when she pulled him toward her by it. She licked her fingers and drew them back down to her cunt, dipping them into her and then licking them as she winked at Han.

The sensation of Leia pulling him closer, making him fight against the rope that tried to draw him back, and letting him slowly push his cock inside her was mind blowing. Han moaned, deep and loud and somehow making sound around the gag. Instinctively he shuddered, pressing himself inside her faster than he would have liked.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back when he bottomed out, something she’d had to learn to enjoy despite her petite frame compared to his size. Her lips were parted when he began thrusting, only in small movements at first, until he was physically stable enough to manage more of an effort.

“How desperate you are to fuck me really shows. You love my cunt, don’t you, Hotshot?” Leia dragged him closer by the rope wrapped around him, and she pulled herself upwards to wrap her hand around his throat.

An unintelligible “mmhmm” was mumbled from Han, the sound trapped behind his dripping gag. He pushed into her hard, his hips desperate to meet hers over and over again. Each time he filled her he wanted to gasp, each sound turning into moans. 

She felt tight and slick beneath Han, his eyes scrunched shut, a sheen of sweat beneath his hairline that bled down his pink and exerted face. He fucked her hard and fast, moaning as though it was the only sound he knew how to make. Drool dripped from his gag, him being leaned forward allowing it to drip down onto his displeased dominant. She looked up at him, dark eyes frustrated as she leaned up to tap him across the jaw and wipe away saliva onto his chest.

“Don’t drool on me,” She said with a smug smile, “Don’t you fucking drool on me.”

_ “Stars, she’s hot.”  _ Han thought.

His shoulders were becoming tired, his abdominals working harder than they usually did and his thighs started to oppose his thrusts. In an autonomous effort to cool down he caught his footing back, pace coming to a halt.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me, why are you stopping?” Leia smiled with sly lust in her eyes when he winced, “Get to it.”

Han groaned, giving a harsh whine when she tugged hard on one of his nipples and clawed at his chest. The pain made his cock twitch within her, leaving him to force himself to will away the pleasure that threatened to build into an orgasm. A long awaited, glorious orgasm. 

Whilst he fought his off, Leia welcomed hers. Warmth rushed through her, settling by her wet cunt. Her clit was pulsating beneath her fingertips, the building pleasure yearning to be tipped over the edge. She rubbed pressured circles over it, slipping it between her fingers and tugging before starting all over again. Her volume was a taunting symphony to Han the closer she got to her climax.

“Are you going to make me come? Or are you too pathetic for that?” Leia applied more pressure to her clit and rubbed it faster, watching Han’s face turn darker red through his exhaustion and embarrassment. “Come on, Hotshot, you can do better than that.” 

Han angled himself better, driving himself fast against the spot she needed it most, his body naturally remembering where it felt best for her. The support beneath Leia rocked against the ground, making his balance threaten to slip.

The world began to spin out of existence, all thought and feeling gushing to Leia’s pleasure that had reached its tipping point. It felt like starshine and heat were bursting within her, spreading from her cunt to everywhere in her body. Ecstasy filled her, dizzying and mind-bending. Her thighs shook and she closed her eyes, head thrown back and lips parted with loud moans. It was bliss.

Of course, she hadn’t let Han stop fucking her. His legs were close to giving out and he could barely breathe through his exertion, and most of all, it felt impossible not to come despite her order that he couldn’t. His balls hurt and his pleasure was desperate to burst and the incredible sight from watching her come was still buzzing in his mind when it ended.

“Leia, I’m gonna come,” He forced out from around the gag, voice muffled. She looked at him with disgust on her face when he did, his hips bucking without any conscious thought, him being too caught up in the ecstasy. All the arousal he had been harboring since when she tied him down against the floor earlier burst out of his cock in heavenly spurts of white. He hadn’t managed to pull out of her, but she wasn’t too fussed about it. She had been taking precautions anyway.

Around Han’s still and softening cock, come dripped out of Leia and onto the crate beneath her ass. He pulled out and winced from the cool air, and he reluctantly looked into her unimpressed eyes as pleasured tears smeared in the corner of his eyes. It stung, but it was the least of his worries. Leia looked horrified and ashamed of him.

“Did I say you could come?” Leia yelled, eyes stern. Han shook his head, and he cringed with regret and mortification. He couldn’t have held it back any longer, but he was totally fine with and understanding of the consequences. She slapped him across the face, hard enough to make the gag clink against his teeth, which she apologised for. “Did I say you could come?!” 

“No,” Han tried to say behind the gag before Leia reached forward to blindly unbuckle it from behind his head, “I’m sorry.” He was relieved that he could breathe properly again, but for a moment he had to stretch his jaw to get used to the sensation of it resting normally.

The smile on Leia’s face was a certain type of beautiful that Han wasn’t used to. She appeared enthralled, her eyes blown wide and a true smile hiding behind her grumpy facade that she was upholding with ease and pride. She was gorgeous yet terrifying.

”You’re gonna make me come one last time, aren’t you, Hotshot?” Leia gripped Han’s chin in her hand, grazing her thumb against his scar. He cocked his head, looking down at her despite the power she held over him. “I’m going to ride your gorgeous face until you have me screaming your name. Got it?”

Han groaned, delighted. He was nearing forty now, past his so called physical prime, yet his cock was already interested in the thought of it. If he were anyone else he might have been concerned about the realisation he’d undoubtedly taste himself, but it only drove him into a higher state of second time arousal bliss. He opened his mouth to speak, but Leia’s hand was still squishing his cheeks together, pushing on his mouth. Somehow he managed a muffled yes.

“I knew you’d want it.”

Leia dragged Han to the ground, letting him lay back on his elbows with his legs relaxed and the soles of his feet to the floor. He looked so submissive and willing, chest and face pink from the come down of their fucking, eyes soft but waiting to serve. It was strange but hot as hell to see him from this angle.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Leia asked. It would have been fine if he were just eating her out, but it was different when her weight was heavy against his face and he could barely catch his breath.

“Yes, Princess. I can’t wait to--” Han was cut short when Leia straddled his chest, the last droplets of his own come collecting beneath her as he held his breath. She shuffled forward and carefully relaxed her hips onto his face. 

The feeling of Han’s mouth on Leia’s cunt was breathtaking, and she knew it’d bring her to satisfaction sooner than she expected. He was amazing at giving head, every time he gave it to her leaving her desperate to run back for more. His lips pulled at her clit before spending a moment suckling until they kissed every surface they could reach, leaving Leia wishing he would just pick up the pace and leaving her bringing as much weight on his face as she could before lifting her hips to give him a chance to catch his breath.

Han’s tongue dipped into Leia, and he swooned from the taste of her mixed with the faint sheen of his come. The combination wasn’t magnificent, but it still left his cock twitching to hardness. He flattened his tongue against the glisten of the exterior of Leia’s cunt, dragging it up and swirling it on her clit in a manner that drew a lengthy, deep gasp from her. He tried to speak nonsense to her, but the vibration of his attempt left her moaning as he continued.

“Han,” Leia gave him a moment to breathe, “You’re such a whore for me, aren't you?” She giggled when he whimpered and groaned, and she lowered herself back down onto his face, bucking her hips against him. He began to slow down as he lost his breath, and the time between his moments of drawing breaths shortened. The asphyxiation was a drug to him, and now he was at full hardness.

Leia was totally off guard when she came. She had been so drawn into her fantasy world of basking in pleasure that she came without warning, legs shaking and passionate moans filling the room. It was pure ecstasy that was unmatched by no other feeling in the universe.

When Leia lifted up off his face, Han was relieved yet he missed the sensation. She pulled off him and sat beside him, panting with flyaways from her braids sticking to her skin. Despite her state, she was still gorgeous. He wiped away her juices from his mouth on the back of his arm, and he gave her a tender smile.

“Are you all done for the night?” Han laughed, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

“I couldn’t keep going if I tried,” Leia said, “And I know neither can you.” She was satisfied, comfort filling every cell in her body, and she hoped Han was too. ”We should go to the refresher,” she smiled, kissing Han’s forehead, “We’re both a mess.”

Han laughed and tilted his head up to kiss her, lips gentle but passionate. “I think then we should drink hot cocoa in bed and you should be the one cuddling  _ me _ . I’m exhausted.”

“Alright,” Leia nestled into an embrace, “I love you so much.”

Han looked at her with all the infatuation and comfort he could summon. She was an angel, and he felt lucky to have the most perfect person in the galaxy be his wife.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> han really is just the most chaotic bottom in the galaxy huh


End file.
